Insane Asylum
by MJ Awesome
Summary: FINAL! If a door slams in an empty hospital with only demons and spirits to witnessit, does it make a noise? The gang finds out....CnM, RnR, JnP really fun!
1. As I lay me down to sleep

Insane Asylum  
  
If a door slams in an empty, cold, hospital with only spirits and demons to witness it, does it make a sound? How about a scream? Or even a muffled cry? Death's in every corner, beckoning you but you are too occupied running from that creaking footstep to notice. Green Hills Insane Asylum.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((( (((((((((((((((  
  
'No, stop...'Phoebe cried out in her sleep. Sweat dripping from her forehead. In her mind, in her dreams, she saw the ghostly figure walking towards her. He was tattered and ripping at his own transparent skin. He was backing her into a corner, his eyes red and limitless. To stare into them was to look into death alone. Phoebe was finally ripped out of her sleep from her alarm clock. The same dream for the past two weeks, and it never stopped to terrorize her thoughts.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((( (((((((((((((((  
  
Phoebe's hands shook as she brought the glass of orange juice to her cracked lips. Monica looked at Phoebe with great concern. She brought her hand up to Phoebe's forehead in a motherly fashion.  
  
"Pheebs, you okay? You're warm." Monica asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Same dream?" Rachel asked, setting a plate of hotcakes in front of her. Phoebe nodded reluctantly. "Maybe you should see a therapist?" Rachel suggested. Phoebe stood up.  
  
"No, it's just junk food too late. And this hectic schedule. Not to mention this new job having me all freaked out." Phoebe said, referring to her recent job as a medium. She had perfected her talents of communicating with the crossed over, and now she was getting paid to rid places of spirits. Ross set down his newspaper.  
  
"Do you want someone to stay with you tonight?" he asked. "We could all hang out at your place." he suggested.  
  
"Wait, I can't. I've got a date." Rachel said quickly. Ross and Rachel were still in that awkward stage where they were trying to hurt each other in any way that they could.  
  
"Oh do you?" Ross asked, crossing his arms. He was trying to sound as if he didn't care, but failed.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. He's a doctor." She said.  
  
"Oh is he?" Ross asked again.  
  
"But not one like you, Ross. See, he's a REAL doctor and not one that deals with things that have died MILLIONS of years ago." She said coldly.  
  
"Oh really?" Ross asked. Chandler rolled his eyes and walked up to Ross.  
  
"Oh stop that." Chandler said, mocking Ross. Rachel snickered to herself, then focused on Phoebe. "But if you want, I could bring him over to your place tonight." she said. She was now ecstatic about bringing him over in front of Ross.  
  
"You guys would really do that?" Phoebe asked, touched. Usually she wouldn't want all of them there, but the way this dream was terrorizing her, she wouldn't mind having the entire US Army outside her place.  
  
"Of course." Joey said. "We love ya Pheebs." he added. Phoebe smiled and stood.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you guys at, like, seven. I have to get to the Library and tell an old lady to keep the books on the shelf or go to hell where she belongs." she smiled. "Bye." And then she left. The room was silent.  
  
"Wow. She seems pretty torn up about that dream." Rachel said sitting down a considerable distance away from Ross.  
  
"I know." Monica began, 'and I guess she's also having like, visions. She says it's of her own death. It's giving me the creeps."  
  
"What if it's true?" Joey asked. No one wanted to think of this, but the truth was that it had crossed all of his or her minds a few times. What if Phoebe was going to die?  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) )))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"We're HERE!" Chandler sang.  
  
"AND! We've brought beer!" Joey added. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." she greeted. She hugged Monica. Rachel soon came in, arms around an attractive man whom she assumed to be the doctor, and Ross soon moped in behind. Everyone greeted her and made themselves comfortable.  
  
"Phoebe, this is Dr. Ayden Patrick." Rachel said patting his stomach proudly. He seemed a bit annoyed by this gesture.  
  
"Please, you know, you don't have to introduce me with a title each time I meet someone new." He said. Ross silently snickered.  
  
"So, Ayden, What is it you are a doctor in?" Joey asked.  
  
"I study the human brain and insanities and phobias." he said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Whole 'nother language." Joey said, bringing the beer rim to his lips.  
  
"Well, Phoebe, Rachel explained your unordinary line of work and I'd have to be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. Tell me, can you really communicate with the dead?" Ayden asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I've always been able to. But it's just now that, y'know; I feel like my skill is powerful and mature enough to be used-" Phoebe stopped when she noticed that Ayden had been taking notes. "Wha-what are you doing there?" she asked. Ayden looked up. His green eyes glistening.  
  
"I'm just verifying what you're saying." he said.  
  
"Y'huh, why?" she asked shortly. She didn't much like not being in on something. Everyone looked at him for an answer. He sat up and put his notes away.  
  
"Okay. Here's the deal. I used to work at an insane asylum," he began. "And I believe that it is what you would call 'haunted.' It's called Green Hills." he said. Suddenly, An image of the demon in Phoebe's dream flashed across her mind, screaming.  
  
"Wow. What would happen?" Rachel asked, pretending to be totally infatuated by the whole thing.  
  
"The usual cases. Things moving. Screaming in the night. Nurses from the past still walking the hallways." he said.  
  
"Are 'ya serious??" Joey asked looking equally frightened to everyone else. Minus Ross, whom simply rolled his eyes at the very thought of it.  
  
"And you left because of the hauntings?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well, that and lack of funding. They shut it down when it went bankrupt. But I myself had an occurrence." he said.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I was in the lab late one night-"  
  
"When your eyes beheld an eerie sight?" Chandler joked. Everyone looked at him. "You did the monster mash?" he tried again. No one laughed. "Fine. Continue."  
  
"Well, I was putting in the recent brain wave numbers of patient 957, insomnia sufferer, when I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it but-"  
  
"There was no one there, right?" Ross mocked. Rachel hit her fists together and looked back at Ayden.  
  
"It's a long story." She said to Ayden. "Go ahead."  
  
"Actually, there was someone was there. It was a man, well, a ghost. He had long hair, sharp yellow teeth and red eyes. He was secured in a straight jacket, and he had blood all over his patient uniform." he studied everyone's horrific faces. Phoebe looked as if she were in a trance.  
  
"His eyes seemed to go on forever." she said. Everyone then looked at her, puzzled. "There were chains around his neck and he was grabbing at his skin, screaming about the invisible bugs that were eating him." she said. Ayden nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's incredible!" he said in an astonished tone. "How did you know that?"  
  
"You want me to go to this horrible place don't you?" she asked. Ayden nodded. Phoebe's eyes brimmed with tears. "Why?"  
  
"Phoebe, once you see this place you'll understand. It's remarkable. It deserves to be occupied." he began.  
  
"And?" she asked.  
  
"And I left some very valuable research there when I left. I need it back. I can't go back there alone." he finished. Phoebe began to shake her head and list reasons why she wouldn't do it. "I'll pay. Above average, I'll pay you." he said. Phoebe looked at him. Phoebe studied the stack of bills sitting on her dining room table. Some were marked with shut off notices and final chances.  
  
"H-how much?" she asked shakily.  
  
"10 grand." he said. "For the first night." he said.  
  
"How many nights do I have to stay there?!?" her voice raised.  
  
"Three." he said. "I'll pay you 20 for the second. 30 for the third."  
  
"You're crazy!" Phoebe said standing.  
  
"Am I?" he asked. "With all dear respect, I'm not the one who can talk to the dead." he said honestly, but not hurtfully. "All in all, 60 thousand dollars is yours for three nights in a well lit, well powered hospital."  
  
"That's haunted by a ghost that's pretty pissed off?" Joey added. Everyone looked at Phoebe carefully.  
  
"I'll go with you." Ross said nobly. He studied the shock and amazement in everyone's faces.  
  
"You'd go with Phoebe to a place that's haunted?" Rachel asked flatly. Ross looked around, swallowed, and then nodded.  
  
"I don't believe in stuff like that. And I guess, I'll just tag along out of curiosity. I can probably find a rational explanation." He insisted.  
  
"I'll go too." Joey said bravely. "I mean, I take a recorder and record these sightings and 'voila!' instant millionaire." he emphasized.  
  
"I doubt that." Chandler said. "But, I guess I'll tag along too. Just to watch out for Joey. And you Pheebs." he said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Really you guys? You'd go?"  
  
"Yea!" they said in unison.  
  
"I'll go too." Rachel said looking at Ross. There was a long, pause between the two, with only a longing glance shared in between, until Rachel looked at Ayden. "Will you be there Ayden?" she asked. Ayden nodded. "I'll go."  
  
"And I need to go because, Hell, how many times in your life do you get to be totally freaked out?" Monica added. "I'm there."  
  
"Okay." Ayden grinned. "Let's have some fun tonight because we leave tomorrow morning."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((( ((((((())))))))))))  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
Keep reading! All couples accounted for! (RNR, RNJ, MNC, PNJ.) Enjoy!!! Oh! And I need extra characters that are going to go and die. : ) thanks! 


	2. I pray he Lord my soul to keep

Insane Asylum  
  
A leaky pipe. Drip drip drips down to the floor. Every noise makes you jump into the air. Every breath you take may as well be your last. They're waiting for you where you think you are safe. The dark halls and operating rooms aren't the beginning of your worries. Be careful of the kitchen, and room 666. Look out for Green Hills Insane Asylum.  
  
)))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ()))))))))))))))))  
  
The beauty of the place took Phoebe aback. Although the hedges needed to be trimmed and it needed at least a new coat of paint, the Green Hills Insane Asylum was all that it was said to be. The roof was way up into the clouds. Fog curled around the tree trunks and lingered on into the entryway. A swamp wasn't far off in the distance. The call of a bird was here or there and on the most part, it was gorgeous. The windows were dark, gloomy. One light was on. Phoebe looked to Ayden.  
  
"Is someone here?" she asked, taking her bags out of the trunk. Ayden studied the lit window. Luckily it was day; otherwise it would have been a scary greeting.  
  
"Uh, no." he began. "It's been months since anyone's used the lights. The lights are kind of, well, messed up, I think is the technical term." He smiled. Phoebe looked to the others who were admiring the place that they would be staying in for the next three days. Joey automatically pulled out his camcorder and began taping the experience. "Come on. Let's get inside." He said, changing the subject.  
  
Inside was less than welcoming. Dark and dingy. Cobwebs occupied the corners and rats were scurrying into their safe homes. Suddenly, a light came on overhead, it wavered a bit, on and off and a loud buzz of electricity filled the room. Everyone looked to Ayden who had just flipped the switch.  
  
"This is the lobby." He said in a strong voice. "Say hello, and let me lead you to your rooms. Grab your bags and follow me." Ayden led them up a long flight of stairs that descended up a few floors. "This is the third floor." He announced. "Sadly, this isn't a Hilton, so you will be staying in standard patient rooms. The elevator is broken, so don't try it unless you'd like to plummet to the basement." Rachel didn't like his tone. He suddenly sounded cold, and mean. "I've assigned rooms, we want everyone to buddy up. There are seven of us, so Joey, Rachel, Ross? You'll be a group. I'm with Phoebe. Chandler? You're with Monica." He assigned. Rachel scoffed at the thought of being anywhere near Ross, but decided she'd just stick with Joey.  
  
"What room is whose?" Joey asked. Ayden pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Chandler and Monica, room 664, Phoebe and I, 665, and Ross, Rachel and Joey, you take 667." He made known.  
  
"W-w-wait." Rachel said laughing uncomfortably. "What about 666? You just skipped over it."  
  
"Yea, is something wrong with that room?" Joey asked, frightened at the thought of being right next to it. Ayden sighed.  
  
"No, my mistake."  
  
"Good! Can I please have it? I don't want to sleep in a room with two guys." Rachel pleaded. "Y'know. Since there's nothing wrong with it." She added. Ayden looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"I guess." He said. "Just be careful. Let's unpack. We've got a few hours to get settled in before dark, and dinner will be made soon."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((( ((((((((((((((((((  
  
After dinner, all of the friends finished getting settled in. Rachel walked into the dark room, flipping on the light switch carefully. The room was cozy, and the bed was neat. She began taking clothes out of the drawer from the suitcase she had packed and dressed for bed. She hummed mildly, taking her mind off of the scary ideas that went through her mind from time to time. Soon she took out a Walkman, placing the headphones over her ears and tucked herself in.  
  
The window opened. The curtains blew.  
  
Rachel hummed the tune from her Green Day CD, oblivious to the little boy, kneeling at the end of her bed.  
  
"As I lay me down to sleep...  
  
Rachel rolled over when the draft felt cool on her face.  
  
"I pray the lord my soul to keep...  
  
Rachel sat up slowly, studying the odd shape of the disfigured little body kneeling now beside her.  
  
"If I die before I wake...  
  
Suddenly, the little boy looked up. His face was disfigured and unusual. Rachel reached out to touch him, but unexpectedly his eyes turned from soft and scared to hard and full of hate and evil. He changed into the demon that possessed Phoebe's dreams. He had a thirst for blood.  
  
"I pray the Lord my soul to take." His voice was deep and dripping with wickedness. Rachel opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. All she knew was soon she was on her feet, pumping towards the door. He was right behind her, screeching and wailing. She ran into the comfort of Joey and Ross' room.  
  
"What?? Rachel! What is it?" Ross yelled. Rachel's face was flustered and red. She gained her breath. Before she could answer, scratching was heard behind the door. Joey, Ross and Rachel waited in silence, listening to the growls and scratches. Joey picked up his Hugsy and made his way towards the door, gently opening it. To everyone's surprised, no one was there.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	3. If I Die before I wake

Insane Asylum  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention, the likeliness of this fic revolves around the 3rd season, where RnR break up, but Joey still has a crush on Rachel, ok? Thanks! CnM fans don't worry! OH! Please, I advise everyone here to read Exintaris' work. It will just blow you away! (  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))) ))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((  
  
What's the color of death? Is it black, like the cloak that he wears when he beckons you? Or is it red, the red of his hypnotizing eyes that lead you into his grasp? I told you to beware of room 666, and now you have seen him. It only gets worse, in Green Hills Insane Asylum....  
  
))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((( ((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(  
  
Ross, Rachel and Joey all sat in the kitchen, coffees in hand; they hadn't slept at all that night. It was now 7:00 am, and they knew that Monica, Chandler and the others should be down soon enough. They didn't really know what to say. They just sat there, listening to the creaks and groans of the evil that certainly crept inside of this place. Phoebe was the first one down. She looked tired, and as if she had had just as much sleep as they had.  
  
"Hey guys. How did you sleep?" She asked groggily. No one answered at first. Rachel finally spoke.  
  
"Phoebe, is there something in here?" She asked. Phoebe set out a cup to pour her own coffee.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Ross looked up.  
  
"You know what we mean." He said. "Rachel 'claimed' to have contact with something-" He was cut off by Rachel, who was very offended.  
  
"You were there too!" She yelled. "You heard him too! Don't single me out to be crazy!"  
  
"Uh, I never SAW anything." Ross said huffily. "And that scratching could have been anything!" He put on a defense quickly. Rachel simply threw her hands into the air and stomped off. Phoebe glared at Ross.  
  
"Are you EVER done undermining people?" She asked, before following Rachel. She paused. "You will never accept something other then what you believe, will you?" She finished. Everyone was on edge. Everyone was out of sorts and tired. No one knew what to expect next. Ross was one of them.  
After everyone was dressed, Ayden began barking orders. Monica was not too keen about not being in charge, but bit her tongue. She looked around. Ross, Joey, and Rachel looked pretty upset. She wasn't sure why. Chandler and her had slept fine. There was no sign of 'ghosts' or 'demons.' Actually, she had slept better than she had in a long time...maybe that was because she felt safe around Chandler. She didn't know exactly why, but she felt closer to him within the pass few weeks before even coming here. Just getting over Richard was hard for her, and Chandler was so sweet to her.  
  
"OAKY!" Ayden shouted. This snapped Monica out of her thoughts. "Here's the deal. My research is spread out around this place. Here's what I need. Joey, you go down to the basement and look around. Monica and Chandler, look in the staff room on this floor. Ross and Rachel-" Both exchanged evil glances. "You guys search around the storage rooms, Phoebe, help me in the laboratory." He said quickly. Joey looked around.  
  
"Why do I have to go alone?" He asked. Ayden as caught off guard; He thought that Joey would be the brave one. He sighed.  
  
"Fine, Joey, come with Phoebe and me." He said. "Everyone else, you know what to do."  
  
The room cleared out.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) ))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler's hand stuck through the cracked door and he flipped on the light. Luckily, there was nothing in the staff room besides a small bed, a few desks and a lot of dust. Chandler led Monica in. She looked around and sighed, hoping to find something that would scare her, but there was no such luck.  
  
"Let's look around." She said. She walked over to a few TVs that were stacked on top of one another, and looked behind them. Nothing. Chandler opened desk drawers. Nothing. Both looked at one another before looking at a closet that they hadn't noticed before. Chandler rolled his shoulders in one swift movement before walking over to it daringly. Monica held up a pencil, just in case. Chandler opened the door quickly. Monica dropped her pencil.  
  
The closet was filled with jars. The jars contained water that was stale and yellow. Inside those 30 or so jars were the embryos of many unborn babies. Monica walked to the jars slowly. Chandler felt sick, like he was going to vomit. Monica felt a sudden rage inside of her.  
  
"Who would do this?" She asked quietly. Chandler pulled her away from the door, but she didn't want to move. "Who would DO this?" She asked louder. Chandler began pulling her back as she kept trying to enter the closet; finally he managed to get the door shut. "Why are they in a closet? Why are they in the staff room?!" She began getting hysteric.  
  
"Mon- Monica! It's ok!" Chandler tried to coax.  
  
"NO!" She yelled. "Those babies never even got a chance!" She said quieter before collapsing onto a nearby chair. Chandler didn't know what to do. He kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Monica, it's okay." He hugged her tightly. Monica sobbed. Chandler didn't understand why this upset her so.  
  
"I will never have one of those, and there are people who kill them." She said, her tears slowly disappearing. Chandler was there instantly with comfort.  
  
"Don't say that, Mon!" He said. "You will. One day, you will have a bunch of those!" He comforted. She tilted her head mildly.  
  
"Really?" She sniffed.  
  
"When you meet the right guy. You date a while. He holds your hand..." Chandler began, demonstrating by taking a hold of her hand. It was then that Monica felt it. An instant connection she never noticed before. "And then, you just... You just know." He smiled. Monica didn't give him a chance to finish. She leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Chandler felt weird at first, but in a good way. He wasn't scared of taken off guard. Something inside of him wanted it too.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))) )))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Why do we have to go in there?" Ross asked. Rachel turned around and looked it him in pure loathe.  
  
"What, are you scared?" She asked. Ross shook his head. Rachel turned back around. "I need my clothes. If I am going to have to sleep in the same room as you I might want my clothes." She said. Ross raised his eyebrows, but only for a second. He continued to follow her into her room. The window in the room was still open, and everything looked the same. Ross stood in the doorway. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. "I thought you didn't 'believe' in this stuff?" She asked. Ross scoffed.  
  
"I don't." He said. Ross looked around nervously before beginning to pick up her clothes. "So, what ever happened to you dating Ayden?" He asked, holding up a bra. Rachel, who had her back turned to him smiled, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Ross' true colors, his jealous colors, could show.  
  
"We're just friends." She said shortly. Ross put the bra in a bag. "It's good though, he makes up for the one idiot friend I lost a few hours ago."  
  
"Oh, come on Rach! You can't still be mad at me from this morning." He said shoving more clothes into her bag.  
  
"Well, I am, ok? You just always have to be right. And I am tired of it! I want you to be wrong, for once. Even with the whole Chloe incident, you swore you were in the right!" She said sharply. Ross groaned.  
  
"Rachel, I told you that was my fault! I don't want to bring that into this though because that is not the point!" Ross said.  
  
"Then what the hell is the point, Ross? I have been waiting for that 'Rachel and Ross Moment' where everything would be okay, and we would be together and everything would be how it used to." She said. "But obviously that isn't going to happen. Neither of us are even trying!" She said. Ross stepped back.  
  
"I never said anything about us getting back together. How did we even get ON this subject?" He asked. Rachel walked over to him and took her under ware from his hands and shoved them into her bag.  
  
"I don't know. But when are you going to start trying?" She asked.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
"Joey, turn that damn thing off!" Ayden said for the millionth time. Joey's camera continued to scan the dark basement room. Phoebe and Ayden continued their prowling for information. Phoebe stopped. Something in the room shifted.  
  
"Something's in here." She whispered. Joey turned the camera towards her and listened inventively. "He's angry." She said. Ayden didn't stop looking. Joey began to wander also. He moved his camera along the wide bookshelves. Phoebe began to sweat. "Can we leave? I don't like the energy in this room." She whispered. Joey began getting freaked out. Ayden looked relatively calm for how Phoebe was speaking.  
  
Joey gripped onto Phoebes arm and they inched their way towards the door. That's when Phoebe saw it.  
  
"Joey.." She whispered. "Move it back to that bed over there." She said meaning the camera. Joey made the camera zoom in on the bed. Through the camera, both saw a man. The man looked as if he were screaming. He was tied to the bed. That's when the demon came into frame, he had a needle. He neared the man slowly. Suddenly, he stabbed the needle through the man's neck and looked over at the camera, before began towards them.  
  
"Ayden!" Joey screamed. Ayden dropped his book and ran with them out of the basement. As Phoebe and Joey were running, they couldn't help think the same thought. The man on that bed in the camera... Was Ross.  
They finally found the rest of the group, waiting in the cafeteria. The demon was coming up fast, but Ayden got the cafeteria double doors shut just in time.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Rachel screeched. Ayden glanced around at the six angry faces.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Ross asked deafeningly right after her.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Ayden yelled. "I might have stretched the truth a little."  
  
"How- much- is- a little?" Phoebe spat angrily between her teeth.  
  
"They didn't shut this place down because of funding. They shut the place down when the hauntings became, well,...violent." Suddenly, all of the lights went out, and only the outlines of the people in the room could be seen.  
  
"Well that's a pretty big way of stretching the truth!" Joey yelled hysterically.  
  
"Violent like how?" Monica inquired, calmer than the others had. Ayden looked pretty scared recounting these occurrences.  
  
"Patients found massacred. Nurses getting hit with trays and pushed down flights of stairs. Detached limbs found in random places and some people just, disappearing." He said.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you think it was important to tell us this?!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"I needed you! I needed Phoebe!" Ayden yelled back.  
  
"You needed that research." Phoebe said. "What exactly is this research on?" Phoebe asked crossly. Ayden looked down at his feet. A panic-stricken Ross quickly grabbed Ayden by the collar, pushing his up against the wall.  
  
"Answer her!" He roared.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Ayden screamed. "Alright! The research is- it's on how subjects deal with fear-provoking situations!"  
  
"WE'RE the research?" Chandler yelled. Ayden nodded slowly.  
  
"And you thought you'd just have a heyday getting us KILLED?" Rachel screamed hitting him against the shoulder and chest rapidly. Ayden quickly brought his hand up and slapped the hysterical Rachel across the cheek. Instantly upon reflex, Ross turned around quickly, punching Ayden square in the nose.  
  
"Don't- TOUCH- Her." He said slowly. "Now, you are going to get us out of here. I mean NOW." Ross said pointing. The others agreed. Rachel looked at Ross from a few feet away, rubbing her stinging cheek. It surprised her that after all that she had said to him, he stood up for her.  
  
"I can't get you out." Ayden said slowly, leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked.  
  
"The doors are locked from the outside." He yelled. He stood up. "Don't all understand? I brought you here to DIE!" He began to freak out, and this time it was Joey who punched him. Ayden fell like a whip to the floor. Joey kneeled beside him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Joey said, patting him on the shoulder. He stood up to the group.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Monica asked. As of then, none of them knew.  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	4. I pray the Lord, my soul to take

Insane Asylum  
  
Blood. Red and flowing down your fingertips. Where did it come from? Is it your own? Or is it the blood of you friend? Or lover? There are more questions then answers in Green Hills Insane Asylum. Now you have to figure out, why you are all really here.....  
  
))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((( ((((  
  
Chandler and Ross worked together, dragging an unconscious Ayden into the kitchen while Joey followed faithfully with the camera. They all had decided that they would take turns watching him. In shifts. No one wanted to go out of the Cafeteria's safety, if it was even safe.  
  
"We have to find a clue as to of why this thing is terrorizing us!" Joey said.  
  
"So what, we go into "Scooby Doo" mode?" Chandler snipped. Everyone ignored his comment, focusing on the reality of the situation.  
  
"There has NEVER been factual, recorded proof that spirits remain on earth." Ross tried. Phoebe shot him a disapproving look.  
  
"Well I get paid a lot of fucking money to prove that theory wrong." She snapped. She paused and looked at their shocked expressions. "I'm sorry you guys. I'm just, I'm a little freaked out right now. I know that I have to make contact with this thing and...." She began to trail off.  
  
"Wait!" Joey chimed. "When Ayden, Phoebe and I were all in the basement, there was a whole bookshelf with research on it. Maybe we can find the demon's file! Maybe that will help us figure it out!"  
  
"Joey, that's brilliant!" Rachel smiled. Joey smiled, knowing that Rachel liked his idea. His feelings towards her were growing by the minute, but he was learning to not get his hopes too high. Rachel was more than likely to end up with Ross again. Everyone felt a big relief with Joey's new idea. Maybe this would shine some light on what was really going on.  
  
"Well," Monica began. "That means that we need to split up again."  
  
"Why?" the rest adlibbed.  
  
"Because at least two of us need to watch Ayden. A few of us need to go down to the basement, and the others need to look around for clues." Monica pointed out.  
  
"So the real question is, who gets to go down to the basement?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I will." Joey said, raising his hand. Although the very thought of that basement sent chills up and down his spine, he was the only one other than Phoebe who knew where the files were.  
  
"I'll go with Joey." Ross said.  
  
"I'll look for clues with you, Mon." Rachel said.  
  
"So Chandler and I watch the psycho path?" Phoebe said flatly. Everyone nodded. "Okay, just making sure."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"This place is really a dump inside." Rachel complained as she and Monica walked up and down the hallways on the first floor. They hadn't been walking long, and Monica wasn't looking forward to her constant whine, a character trait of Rachel's she had learned to loathe.  
  
"I know." She agreed. "And I miss outside. It seems like forever since I've actually been able to breathe." A sudden look of mischief came across her lips. "Can I tell you a secret?" Monica began. Rachel's eyes widened. She loved this kind of stuff.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Okay, don't judge me." Monica whispered. "But Chandler and I kissed." She smiled, covering her mouth. They began to giggle like schoolgirls dealing with some scandal in a sorority.  
  
"Honey, that's great! You used to be like, in love with him!" Rachel cooed. But both stopped simultaneously, when they heard the creaking of the wooden planks behind them.  
  
"Tell me that was you." Monica said, her breath showing in the cold that had just cloaked them. All Rachel could do was shake her head slowly.  
  
DING  
  
Both girls looked towards the elevator.  
  
"I thought it didn't work." Rachel whispered.  
  
DING  
  
"It doesn't." Monica said, paling.  
  
The elevator was lowering from the fifth floor.  
  
"There's a fifth floor?" Monica asked.  
  
DING  
  
"The attic." Rachel breathed.  
  
DING.  
  
Monica and Rachel inched together away from the door.  
  
Ding...  
  
They waited. Fear froze them; their arms close around each other, hoping that it was just a loose wire or something, though both knew it was not. The doors slowly slid open. Nothing but blackness, though neither dared make sure. No, nothing was in the elevator....It was behind them. And it was Monica's turn.  
  
Monica felt a blow to her back, and the pressure of being pushed against the wall by an invisible force. Rachel ran to her, but was thrown against the opposite wall, hitting her head into it, blacking out. That's when Monica was turned around, her back to the wall. She felt like she was on the "Tilt-A-Whirl." The pressure so strong that no matter how much you try, you are pried to the wall. And she saw him. The same demon that almost everyone else had seen. The same endless eyes. The same blood soaked patient coat. Monica was able to move her neck, looking to Rachel. But Rachel was gone; A trail of blood leading down the hall.  
  
The demon began scratching her, slitting her arms, legs and tearing her clothes from her body. She began to rise up so high that she hit her head on the cathedral ceilings.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" She screamed. The Demon looked at her carefully, and then dropped her. She landed on her leg the wrong way, and she blacked out from the pain.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((( ((((((((((((((  
  
Joey and Ross crept down the stone stairway. Their footsteps echoed. Joey was the first one down. He looked towards the bed, and then shuddered, remembering the camera incident. He didn't tell Ross about it. First off, Ross wouldn't believe him. Next, if Ross did believe him, he would freak out. Joey looked at Ross and suddenly felt guilty. His feelings towards Rachel could become a betrayal. And he knew Ross was still hopelessly in love with her, making it even harder to continue his crush.  
  
"Is this the bookshelf?" Ross asked. Joey nodded. He looked down and picked up the file Ayden had been holding before they were chased out. He began flipping through the numerous photos and such. The photos were horrible. Patients were being tortured. Joey felt his last meal begin to climb up his throat as he stared at the black and white horror. He held onto it though.  
  
"Ross?" Joey called out. "Ross?" Joey yelled. Joey looked up from the file, but Ross wasn't there. He heard muffled screams from within the room. Joey ran throughout the maze of bookshelves and files. He stopped. The bed. Joey pumped his legs towards the front of the room. Sure enough, Ross was tied down to the bed.  
  
Joey began to panic. It was bad enough he had strong feelings for Ross' ex girlfriend. If he let Ross die, the guilt would NEVER leave him. He saw the demon. Just like he had seen on his camera. It had the needle and all. He saw Ross' eyes look big and desperate. Joey didn't think. He ran to Ross' aid. He looked on the wall and saw a crucifix. He had seen it on a movie, so he pulled it off the wall and shoved it to the demon. Miraculously, it worked, and the demon wailed as he disappeared between the bookshelves.  
  
Joey stood in amazement that the oldest trick in the book had worked. He slid the crucifix into his pocket, and turned to help Ross.  
  
"How did this happen?" Joey asked. Ross, whom was gagged at the moment, simply shot Joey a look. "Right, sorry." Joey said, taking the cloth out of his mouth.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Ross said, gasping for breath. "I just blacked out and here I was." He said. Joey looked down at his feet. Another file.  
  
"This is Ayden's file." Ross said with a confused look on his face. Joey took the file and looked at it.  
  
"Is this the research that Ayden was looking for?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, it can't be. I mean, it's just minor research and tests. But they are really gruesome." Ross added. Suddenly, they had more reason to believe that Ayden wasn't the best doctor in the world... He had killed over half of his patients.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chandler had run off to help Monica after hearing her screams. Phoebe was left alone with Ayden. Luckily, he was tied to the stove. He was awake now, and was busy mumbling randomly to himself. Soon, Chandler entered with Monica limping at his side.  
  
"W-what happened?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I-I can't remember." Monica said helplessly.  
  
"Just rest easy Mon." Chandler comforted, helping her into a chair.  
  
Soon enough, Joey and Ross came whipping around the corner.  
  
"We got some files." Ross hollered, totally disregarding proper English.  
  
"We need some questions answered." Joey said, kneeling next to Ayden.  
  
Ross, Chandler and Joey heaved Ayden up on top of the stove. Phoebe turned the burner on low.  
  
"You have about three minutes before this baby burns right through you." Monica threatened.  
  
"How many patients did you kill?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Thirteen." Ayden said.  
  
"What is the name of the one that is trying to kill us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Charles Wickers." Ayden said robotically.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Joey asked. Ayden didn't answer. Phoebe cranked up the heat.  
  
"OW!" Ayden screamed in pure pain. Phoebe lowered the heat.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She asked again. There was a brief pause, but something was bothering Ross more than the silence.  
  
"Where's Rachel?" He asked.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	5. Father, Son and Holy Ghost

Insane Asylum  
  
A trail of blood. You have two choices. Follow it to your fate, or wait for fate to come to you. Is it possible to vanish into thin air? Follow the trail and find her before he finishes the job. Happy hunting, in Green Hills Insane Asylum. Happy Hunting.  
  
)))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())) ))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" Ross asked frantically.  
  
"She hit her head on the ceiling! She was just attacked! Lay off!" Chandler protested.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Ross questioned harshly. "Rachel is missing inside an abandoned insane asylum with a possessed demon loose and my sister might be the only one who knows where she is! And you expect me to lay off?" Ross said with desperation in his voice. Joey sat quietly. He watched Ross freak out like he usually does in frantic situations and he knew that Ross' true feelings for Rachel were more then clear now.  
  
"Okay, we need to find her." Phoebe said.  
  
"I guess this means we need to split up. Cover more ground." Monica said.  
  
"Is that your suggestion for everything?" Chandler asked, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Everyone just split up." Monica commanded.  
  
"W-w-Wait. What about Ayden?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Uh, he can come with me. Chandler said. Phoebe walked with Chandler and Ayden out the door. Ross and Monica teamed up, and Joey somehow found himself alone. Suddenly, Phoebe rushed back in.  
  
"I'll just stay with you," she said. And they began their search.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))(((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Rachel? Rach?" Joey and Phoebe called out. Joey looked in room after room but there still wasn't any sign of her.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Joey asked Phoebe. Suddenly, Phoebe was jolted. An image went through her head that she almost couldn't explain. In it, Rachel was being dragged down a hall. She couldn't see by who, but she was in the attic, unconscious.  
  
"Pheebs, you ok?" Joey asked concerned. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"The attic." She said. "Rachel's in the attic." Joey frowned.  
  
"There's an attic?" He asked. Phoebe nodded. She paused.  
  
"I'm going to check the attic. I want you to stay down here and keep looking. If there's something up there, I don't want you in trouble." She said sweetly. Suddenly Joey felt something he hadn't ever felt around her. She really seemed to care about him more than how a friend should care.  
  
"Okay." Joey agreed, at with that, Phoebe jogged over to the stairway.  
)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))(((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Rachel!" Chandler called out. Ayden snickered. "What?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just, for being so close to death, you don't seem very scared." Ayden teased. Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's because if something comes running towards me, I'm throwing your ass in front of me." Chandler said seriously. That had shut Ayden up. It had actually scared Chandler that he was the only one who hadn't seen the demon. He had no clue what he was looking out for. He wished that Monica were with him that moment. Just the very thought of her brought comfort and ease to his worrying mind.  
  
Suddenly, they bumped into Monica and Ross, both looking helpless.  
  
"I take it no sign of her?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ross complained. They both looked to Ayden who was laughing.  
  
"You're never going to find your friend." He smiled. "The others got her already. They wont let her go!" Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Mon, you gotta try and remember!" Ross said frantically.  
  
"Wait!" She said in sudden realization. "Before we were attacked, the elevator came down!"  
  
"I thought it didn't work." Chandler said, everyone looked at Ayden.  
  
"It doesn't." He clarified.  
  
"Well, it was coming down from floor 5!" She said triumphantly. "There's an attic!"  
  
"Let's go!" Ross said, running towards the stairs.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Joey snapped his fingers just do fidget. He needed something to calm his nerves. He whistled. Looking around, he noticed a door that read, 'Operating Room.' He shrugged and strode towards it.  
  
'Jooooeeeeeeeeyy."  
  
A voice echoed. Joey shuddered. His best choice was to ignore it and pray that it went away.  
  
'Jooooeeeeeeeeyy."  
  
It sang again. Joey turned around. It was Rachel she was smiling at him.  
  
"Rach! There you are!" He said jogging over to her. She simply kept on a smile and motioned for him to follow her with her finger. "Where're you going?" He asked.  
  
He did as she wanted and followed her. Suddenly, with great fierceness, she pushed him against a door and pressed her lips to his. Joey tried to push her away, but instead gave in; sinking into the thing he had wanted for so long now. Rachel was so passionate and vicious. He liked that, a lot actually. Soon she pulled apart and continued to smile.  
  
"I know you've wanted me." Her voice teased. Joey stared into her eyes longingly, before pulling her in for another kiss. Rachel began to unbutton his shirt. And Joey laughed at the fact that she was working so fast.  
  
That's when Joey saw it. There was a mirror across the hall that he could see both him and Rachel in. But it wasn't Rachel. He pushed her away.  
  
"What's the matter Joey?" She asked. Her eyes turning red. "Don't you want me?" Joey blinked his eyes in astonishment. Her laugh echoed behind him as he ran down the hall to find the others.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Phoebe found her. Lying on the floor. Blood around her. But atop her head was bandaged. She was safe. Phoebe ran to her.  
  
"Rach? Rachel, are you ok?" She asked. Rachel sat up groaning.  
  
"Pheebs?" She asked. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. Phoebe helped her up to her feet. Phoebe smiled in relief that her friend was safe.  
  
"Let's just get you taken care of." She said in a motherly tone. Just in time, the others ran in, minus Joey.  
  
"There you are!" Monica said in relief. She hugged her. "How'd you get the bandage?" She asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I woke up here." She said. Ross walked over to her and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I thought, well, we thought we'd lost you." He said sadly. Rachel smiled.  
  
"I'm right here." She coaxed. Soon, Joey ran in. He seemed scared to see Rachel.  
  
"Get away from her! She's possessed!" He yelled. Chandler walked over to him questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes! When we were kissing in the hall, her eyes turned red and everything thing!"  
  
"Joey, I just woke up and I've never kissed you!" Rachel said. Ross looked at Joey oddly.  
  
"You would kiss Rachel?" He asked. No one paid any attention to this.  
  
"This is so confusing!" Monica whined. Joey looked to Rachel sadly.  
  
"That really wasn't you, was it?" He asked. Rachel shook her head. Joey nodded. "Okay then." He said, walking over to a chair and sitting.  
  
Ross turned to Rachel, brushing the hair from her face.  
  
"I was so scared." He admitted. Rachel smiled.  
  
"Really?" She asked. Ross nodded, and Rachel pulled his head to hers, kissing him on the lips. Joey watched sadly.  
  
"Wait, where are we?" Chandler asked.  
XOXOElizabethXOXO 


	6. Sister

Insane Asylum  
  
The attic. It holds memories and keepsakes... And horrors alike. Some things are best left forgotten, right? Maybe this is the only safe place in this place. Or is safety just a figment of your imagination at Green Hills Insane Asylum?  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (  
  
"It looks like an attic or storage room." Monica chimed weakly. It was just then that Rachel realized how bad Monica looked.  
  
"Oh, Mon, are you ok?" Rachel asked. Monica nodded solemnly.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps." Joey said shuddering. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone heard the crying.  
  
The room grew cold.  
  
"Oh, fuck..." Chandler whispered.  
  
"Not again...." Rachel pleaded.  
  
Creaking echoed towards the group.  
  
"No..." Chandler said. "Where's Ayden?" The panic stricken group looked around to discover Ayden's absence.  
  
In one moment, boxes flew open. Doors slammed. Windows opened and closed. Everyone tightened up into a clump, moving together.  
  
"What's going on?" Ross shouted to Phoebe over the noise. Phoebe saw him. In the doorway, a little boy stood crying. Phoebe reached out to him, but she saw the demon come up behind the boy and pull him near. Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Help him!" She yelled as she ran towards the door. Everyone grabbed her and pulled her back.  
  
"Don't go Phoebe!" They all shouted in different ways.  
  
"He's killing him!" Phoebe screamed. That was when Phoebe realized it. No one else could see the demon at this moment. And that's when she realized the truth. The demon wanted her. "Stop! Just stop!" Phoebe screamed loudly. Phoebe fell to the ground as she watched the little boy's lifeless body being dragged away, and the wind stopped.  
  
**************************  
  
"Did she say anything about what she saw?" Rachel asked Chandler as he approached them.  
  
"She-she couldn't." Chandler sighed. Everyone looked at Phoebe. She was shaking.  
  
"I want a moment with her." Joey said, walking into the room. Joey walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Pheebs?" He asked in a comforting tone. Phoebe continued to shake; she didn't seem to have any reaction. "Phoebe." He said louder. Phoebe's eyes slowly met his. In one swift movement, she pressed her lips to his. Joey pulled away quickly, not feeling too good about kissing anyone after his incident.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"I might not make it out of here. I don't want things left undone." She said in a panicky tone. The tone made Joey's stomach jump, feeling the reality of the situation set in. This wasn't a movie.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Pheebs. We only have a few more hours. We'll get you out of here. Don't worry."  
  
"No." Phoebe whispered, smiling. "He wants me."  
  
"He wants Ayden." Joey said sternly. "Ayden was the one who did all of that horrible stuff to him." Phoebe felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"His name isn't Charles Wickers." Phoebe cried lightly. Joey backed away from her slightly. "It's Charles Buffay."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked. He knew this going to be a story worth paying attention to. Phoebe leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"Ursula and I had a little brother. Only 6 years younger. He was Lily's son, not Phoebe Sr.'s. When my mom died, each of us handled it in our own ways. Ursula tuned my brother and I out. Charles, however, he became weird." She said in a daze. "He would cut himself. He would scream. We were never separated in the few foster homes we went to. Finally, he and I ran away." Phoebe felt the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"What does this mean?" Joey asked.  
  
"I couldn't take care of myself, let alone my brother." Phoebe defended. "I checked him into an Insane Asylum. I thought he would be taken care of. I was only 15. I didn't know that he wasn't crazy!" Phoebe said loudly.  
  
"Was he the little boy who was being grabbed by the demon you saw?" Joey asked. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"He was both."  
  
*************************  
  
Everyone huddled together in a group. Chandler had the duty with Joey to stay awake. Sadly, Joey had just drifted off. Chandler was left alone to wonder. Alone to hear the creaking and the noises of the old building.  
  
"Where's my sister?" A voice echoed. Chandler couldn't pass it off. He knew he'd heard it.  
  
"I-I don't know." Chandler said quietly. The little boy, maybe eight, appeared in the doorway. He looked to innocent, and scared.  
  
"I can't find my sister. Is she coming back for me?" He asked. Chandler stood up, his knees knocking together.  
  
"I don't know." He said louder. The little boy gestured for Chandler to follow. Chandler was mesmerized, and followed. A bit of Chandler was curious. The rest of him couldn't help himself. He wanted to stop, but couldn't. He wanted to yell, but couldn't. He didn't know where he was going.  
  
Chandler entered a greenhouse type room. A conservatory. There was fog all around him. He couldn't see in front of his own face.  
  
"H-hello?" He called. There was nothing but silence. Silence..................................................................... ............................................................................ .......................Crack.  
  
Chandler jumped.  
  
"Who is that? Who's there?" He asked. The vines curled around Chandler's ankles. "Show yourself!" Chandler yelled. With a quick jolt, the vines whipped to the right and Chandler fell to his back. More vines enveloped him, holding in to the moist ground. "HELP! HELP ME!" Chandler screamed. He heard the doors shut. He heard the banging from the other side. His friends trying to get in to him. The demon stood over him. Blood feel from the demon's mouth to Chandler's cheek, siding down.  
  
"Where's my sister? Doesn't she love me?" The demon growled. Chandler began to breathe heavily.  
  
"I don't know your sister! Who is she?!" he screamed. The doors were pried open, and the other 5 piled in. slowly, fog began to disappear, and the vines turned into weeds. Chandler was left unharmed, but full of questions.  
  
"Chandler! Are you alright!?" Monica screamed. She seemed to dismiss her aching as she ran to him. Chandler was able to sit up, and the two embraced. The others were too frightened to notice the more than friendly gesture.  
  
"I'm fine! I know what the demon wants!" Chandler said triumphantly. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"So do I."  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"You're-?" Chandler asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I'm his sister."  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO 


	7. Hell's Forcast

Insane Asylum  
  
A/N: This Chapter is pretty graphic. Reader discretion is advised. lol. ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
You see it out of the corner of your eye. That shadow. That one movement that makes your stomach churn and you legs turn hot, adrenaline pumping in case you need to run. Seeing isn't always believing in Green Hills Insane Asylum.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((  
  
In one moment, the whole place went bright. Lights flashed, causing a strobe light effect and everyone gasped, until the lights stayed on.  
  
"Ok, let's not have that happen again." Chandler said gaining his breath. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Why did that happen?" Joey asked.  
  
"Tomorrow the security guard comes and unlocks the doors. The lights were probably just one of Ayden's pranks." Ross said knowingly.  
  
"God, Ayden. How are we supposed to know what's real and what's not?" Moncia asked.  
  
"Speaking of Ayden, we still haven't found him." Rachel added.  
  
"Maybe we should split-" Monica began, but was cut off as everyone looked at Monica and said no. "I wasn't going to say anything." She said quickly.  
  
"No more splitting up." Ross said using his arms for effect. We have to stick together."  
  
"Well, that's kind of risky." Monica said under her breath. "I mean, if this thing, I mean, Charles, is looking for us, he's going to see us if we're in a group."  
  
"We're not hiding anymore." Phoebe said, taking control of the group. Everytone looked at her, but no one disagreed. "I need to talk to my brother."  
  
Suddenly, the group gasped as Phoebe jolted to the floor, heaving loudly. The lights flickered as she began mumbling something. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body twisting, turning, and tangeling.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rachel screamed. The rest were too busy gazing helplessly at the sight.  
  
"Nurse, we need the scalpal........." Phoebe began groaning. "I need it now!" She screamed. Chandler looked down the hall. Light leaked in from under the operating room door.  
  
"We need to get her out of this!" Monica said, bending down by Phoebe. "Phoebe! We're all right here! Say something!" Phoebe collapsed onto the floor. Monica felt her pulse, and declaired that Phoebe was still alive, and a bit of reassurance fell over the group.  
  
"Someone needs to stay with her for a moment." Chandler said, "the rest of you, follow me." He said, inching his way down the hall and towards the operating room. Ross agreed to stay, the rest of them followed him Chandler.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((  
  
Everyone minus Phoebe and Ross stood motionless in front of the operating room. No one wanted to duty of opening the door.  
  
"Okay, well, someone needs to open it." Rachel chimed.  
  
"Fine. I will." Joey said, pushing the door open. Joey closed his eyes, scared to open them. The group piled it.  
  
Darkness was there. Silence surrounded them, except for the drip..........drip.........drip.........drip.........drip..........drip..... ....drip.........drip.........drip..........drip.........drip.........drip.. .......drip..........drip.........drip.........drip.........drip..........dr ip.........drip.........drip.........drip..........drip.........drip........ .drip........drip..........drip.........drip.........drip......... CLICK! Joey had found the light switch. Everyone gasped in unison.  
  
On the operating bed, Ayden laid. His eyes looked lifeless toward the ceiling. His stomach was sliced from end to end, and his intestines coiled inside and outside of his corpse. But Ayden wasn't the only one. Bodies lay twisted and mangeled on the hard ground. They lay randomly, some stacked upon one another. There were children, their elders, and more. On every face, there was a look of horror, no peaceful deaths. Most were too decomposed and rotted to even make out an appearence.  
  
"I'm going to puke." Rachel shared, but Chandler beat her to it, vomiting in the corner of the room.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Monica said her eyes brimming as the fact that death could be even closer than any of them even comprehended. The group hurried out, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Joey asked, the first to notice that where Phoebe once lay, Ross had taken her place. Rachel ran to him, making sure he was alive. Ross groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his back. It was obvious someone had hit him over the head with something, because blood dripped down his forehead.  
  
"Are you okay?" Everyone asked. Ross sat up, his head throbbing.  
  
"I don't know what happened!" He shouted, frusterated. Rachel rubbed his back.  
  
"It's OKay." Rachel comforted. Ross shook his head.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" He asked quickly.  
  
"You know as much as we do." Chandler said.  
  
"Did you guys find Ayden?" Ross asked, hopefully. Everyone nodded.  
  
"He's dead." Joey said weakly. Ross nodded, laying back down.  
  
"Ross, you need to stay with us." Monica scolded, bending down by him.  
  
"We need to find Phoebe." Joey said more importantly, turing his camera off for the first time in a while.  
  
Rachel was the one that saw the door. If you hadn't been looking for it, you never would have seen it. It was nearly invisable. Rachel walked over to it, Joey followed, seeing it as well.  
  
"What's this?" Rachel whispered. The door creaked open. Rachel smiled.  
  
Monitors and Cameras filled the room. It was the room Ayden had set up to record the events that happened with the group. There was a camera in each and every room. Soon, everyone else, including Ross, made their way into the room.  
  
"Well, we found Ayden's missing research." Rachel shared.  
  
"There's Pheobe!" Chandler said, pointing to the TV that held the image of Phoebe, standing next to the cafeteria doors, locking them.  
  
"What is she doing?" Monica asked to no one in particular. Everyone just watched, dumbfounded.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Phoebe felt bad about hitting Ross over the head with a folded chair, but that was the only way she could save her friends. She needed to break away from the group and talk to Charles, before he killed them all.  
  
"Charles!" she screamed. There was only an echoing laugh. She shuddered. "CHARLES!" She screamed even louder. She turned around abrubtly, and there he was.  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
Final Chapter(s) are next! 


	8. Go into The Light

**INSANE ASYLUM**  
  
After all of the confusion, do you still want to stay? Death was everywhere; you saw it with your own eyes. So far, you've gotten much more than you've bargained for at Green Hills Insane Asylum.........  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"CHARLES!" Phoebe screamed again. She could feel him everywhere. Phoebe stood in a long hallway, staring down. At the very end, she saw him. Charles, as she had last seen him. So young, helpless.  
  
"Why'd you leave me!?" He cried. Phoebe began to cry as well.  
  
"I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Phoebe cried. Charles stared.  
  
"It's too late for I'm sorry now."  
  
Phoebe was thrown to the ground, hitting her head onto the concrete. She pushed herself up and looked behind, trying to see what had caused such a horrible blow. She already knew. The demon was behind her. Just like in her dream, wailing and crying, pulling at his own skin. Phoebe grunted as she tried to pick herself up to run, but she was too busy, and tired of running. No, she wasn't going to run anymore.  
  
"I've accepted that this is my fate!" She screamed. The demon neared her, pulling her to her feet by her hair and tossing her aside. It began running towards little Charles.  
  
"Phoebe! Don't let him get me again!" Charles screamed. Phoebe looked around, and saw Ross standing behind her, along with the others. Ross didn't know what to do. Everything he had ever believed in was a lie, considering that he had seen everything with his own eyes. Phoebe was right, and he never should have doubted her........ Or should he?  
  
"PHEOBE? YOU DON'T REALLY BELIEVE IN THIS STUFF, DO YOU?" Ross shouted to her. Phoebe looked at Ross.  
  
"What are you TALKING ABOUT!?" She yelled back. She threw whatever she could towards the demon, including the crucifix, but she couldn't stop him. He was there, grabbing on to Charles, getting into his brain to drive him crazy, turn him into what he would later become anyways.  
  
Rachel caught on.  
  
"NO, REALLY! YOU DON'T BELIEVE THIS IS ALL HAPPENING, DO YOU?" She yelled. Phoebe looked at the others, who stared yelling out rants about why none of this was real.  
  
"AYDEN MADE IT ALL UP!" Monica screamed.  
  
"It's all a HOAX!" Chandler added. Joey was gone. Phoebe looked back at the demon to realize he seemed very strange about these words.  
  
"SAY YOU DON'T BELIEVE!" Ross yelled. Phoebe looked at the demon. She knew he was real, he had to be. Then she saw Charles, she had to try.  
  
"I don't believe in you." She whispered. The demon stared at her carefully, so she said it louder. "I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU!" She shrieked. He began towards her, dropping Charles completely.  
  
"Yes you do! I'm PART of you!" he growled.  
  
"NO! YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND ME ALONE! WE DON'T BELIVE IN YOU! WE DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU!!!!!"  
  
He began to back her into a corner, just like in her dream. 'Stop it!' she thought. 'You're not REAL!!!'  
  
His power was gone. She could tell by the way he was looking less and less evil. He went to reach for her, to pull her down and kill her, but he couldn't. Phoebe had realized the best thing in the world: He was mortal now. Phoebe felt into her pocket and pulled out the crucifix, before stabbing it into his stomach. The demon smiled but realized that she had caused a great deal of pain, and looked down. Blood.  
  
Phoebe grunted and slid the crucifix deeper, hearing ripping of his transparent flesh. She let him sit here a moment, and felt her eyes well up. No longer were his eyes evil, but the same as her little brother's. Her little brother was dead.........again. She pushed him off of her crucifix and watched him fall to the ground, taking a final breath, and fading into dust.  
  
Phoebe fell to her knees and sobbed. The group stood back, as little Charles walked towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to go now." He said quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Phoebe sobbed. He shook his head.  
  
"I can finally rest in peace." He whispered. "And so can you. Sleep." He said, before walking away.  
  
Whispers and talking filled the hall, as ghosts and spirits of nurses and patients made their way through walls and out of the hospital. They were free. Ayden was dead, and Charles was gone, so all were ready to go.  
  
"Go into the light." Ross said aloud. Phoebe looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"That's my line."  
  
"Hey guys." Joey said entering the hallway. Everyone stared.  
  
"Where were you?" Chandler asked. The lights flickered on, and the sound of doors unlocking filled the room.  
  
"It's a long story........." Joey said. "You'll all see soon enough."  
  
"Hello? Anyone in there?" a security guard asked. The group didn't even bother getting their things; they'd let someone else find them. They were ready to go home.  
  
"Good job Phoebe. You made a believer out of me." Ross said sweetly. Rachel gave Ross a long kiss, and Phoebe a hug.  
  
"And me."  
  
"And me." Monica chimed simultaneously with Chandler.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you." Phoebe said smiling. "And now there is a world at peace in Green Hills Insane Asylum."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((EPILOGUE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))  
  
Ross gripped Rachel's hand tightly, as Chandler did to Monica. Joey and Phoebe nestled together as all, and an audience of about 200 stared at the movie screen. It had turned out, that really, Joey had spent his time while Phoebe battled the demon getting all the footage from the room with all the cameras, and made a movie far better than the Blair Witch Project, because this was real life.  
  
As the credits rolled, a man in a black suit walked up to the podium with an envelope.  
  
"And the winner for the Sundance film Festival is..........Joey Tribbianni with GREEN HILLS INSANE ASYLUM!" Joey smiled and accepted his first award ever. Maybe he was a better director than actor? Joey stepped up to receive his award.  
  
"I'd just like to thank my friends, Ross and Rachel, congratulations on the engagement-" Rachel glanced down at the giant ring. "Monica and Chandler, for always being there-"Monica and Chandler smiled. Although their little affair was still a secret except to Rachel, the secret would be out soon enough. "And Phoebe, my girlfriend. Without you, none of Green Hills would have come to live the way I had planned. Thank God, my producer, and agent, Estelle. God bless!" Joey smiled, holding it up. "Oh, HI mom!" He added.  
  
Phoebe had quit her job as a medium and began writing books, while Joey went on directing. They were married soon after.  
  
Monica and Chandler had an on again off again wedding date before finally getting hitched in Hawaii, with only a small ceremony of six people. They had three boys.  
  
Rachel and Ross finally learned to agree on one thing: They loved each other. Married, family of two girls and a boy, and a lifetime of happiness was their reward.  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
So have you decided? If you hear a noise, do you follow it and find it? If you see something out of the corner of you eyes, do you follow it? Most importantly, if you see your chance for love, friendship and perfection, do you follow it? All was revealed in Green Hills Insane Asylum.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
THE END.


End file.
